Children in 221B
by MiraSkyfury
Summary: Sherlock's daughter and Ralph met. Which is a certain for disaster. Walter O'Brien and Sherlock have to clean up the mess the to genuis's made before Cabe and Mycroft arrest the two Kids.
1. Anxious Father

" GAAAAAAAA!" *Bang, Bang* " SHERLOCK! STOP!" John ran over to the upside down Sherlock, and pulled the gun out of his hands. " JOHN! GIVE THAT BACK!" Sherlock flipped over and charged after the fleeing John. " I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY THE BLOODY PUBLIC PROPERTY!" John jumped over someones feet. The rest of the patients in the Hostipatil just pulled their feet up as Sherlock darted after John. " JOHN HAMISH WATSON!" Mary sighed and turned back to the Doors. _Men these days!_ Sherlock's wife, Which eveyone thought had been impossible, Was given birth today. Abigail turned to face Mary. " Why do they run around like that?" " Because Sherlock is tense and daddy doesn't want Him to Destroy the Hostpital." " WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES!" Mycroft yelled. " SIT YOUR ASS DOWN IN THAT CHAIR!" Sherlock pouted but went and sat down... Upside down. Mycroft sighed and sat down beside Mary and John. " How long has he been like this?" " Two days." Suddenly the Doors opened, and the room went Ghostly silent. A doctor walked out. " Sherlock Holmes, and Dr. John Watson." Both stood up quickly. " Come with me." John handed the gun to Mycroft and followed Sherlock. " Mr. Holmes. Congratulations. You have a healty baby Girl." 


	2. Safe Flight!

" Have fun Ralph." Paige kissed Ralph on the Head. She turned to Walter.

" If he gets injured your being held responsible." Walter nodded. Walter and Ralph were going to London while Paige and Drew went to Boston for Drew's tryouts.

" I'll keep him safe."

" Oh and Ralph... Keep Walter out of trouble." The boy nodded and Hugged his mom. Paige hugged Walter and they turned to get on the Plane. Right as they were about to board Ralph turned and waved.


	3. Highly Functioning Sociopath!

**A/N: Disclamier. I don't own anyone but Amy Holmes and Allie Holmes. ( But I don't Own the Holmes family.)**

" ALLIE!" Sherlock screamed. John sighed and covered his ears.

" STOP BEING SUCH A BLOODY PYSCHOPATH!" Allie Screamed back.

" HIGHLY FUNCATINING SOCIOPATH! GIVE ME THE GUN!"

*Crash*

" John, What is going on?" Ms. Husdon asked.

" CHRIST! JOHN!" Allie squealed.

" Did I just hear Allie Cuss?" She asked again.

" Yeah. When Amy isn't here Sherlock lets her." Allie skidded under the table. She hid by John's feet. Suddenly *Ding,Dong* All four of them in the Room stopped. Sherlock mouthed _Hurry!_ John jumped up and started organizing. With in a couple seconds everything was back to normal. *Ding,Dong*

" SHERLOCK! I LEFT MY KEYS INSIDE!" It was Amy. Sherlock scampered down the stairs to open the door. Allie was Five now and almost as smart as a eight grader. Mary and Amy walked up the Stairs and Abigail rushed over to John.


	4. Toby Curtis

" Well, Well. Look who it is!" Toby said. Toby had come to Britain on vacation and had offered to spend some time with Ralph.

" Hey, Toby." They walked out of Airport. They walked up to a Limousine.

" You see. I thought ' The Great Walter O'Brien deserves a Limousine.' But apparently Britain didn't think so because of some Ass named Sherlock Holmes."

" How much did you spend on this?"

" Alot." They got into the Limousine and Toby told them about what he had been doing so far.

" I'd like to meet this Sherlock Holmes." Ralph said.

" He lives in 221B, Baker street." Toby Replied. " I know because one time I went past there and There was this big crowd, and I asked and Someone said, ' Sherlock Holmes lives there.'"


	5. School Fights

_" Now Allie I expect you To behave yourself." _Allie remembered the Conversation she had with her mother before she left for school. *BANG* Stars exploded before her eyes. She blinked them away and threw another punch at the Bitch in front of her.

" Look Boys! The Freak is trying to fight back!" James, a 8th Grader called.

" Yeah, She is a Freak just like her Dad!" Allie exploded in anger.

" WELL YOUR MOTHER IS DRUNKEN BITCH!" She screamed and tackled James. She punched him until Blood was running down his face. Suddenly she was jerked off of James. She spun around and saw Her Teacher standing in front of her with his Arms crossed.

" Alexesia Holmes. I am disappointed in you."

" Mister Colins. He Started it."

" I don't care. I'm calling your father.

*Ring,Ring* Sherlock seized his Mobile.

" Sherlock Holmes Consulting Detective." Amy looked up as Sherlock's face Contorted into a disappointed look.

" Yes. I'll come get her right away." Sherlock stood up and put on his coat.

" What is it?" Amy asked still knitting.

" Allie got into a fight at school. And then she yelled at the Principle. And other things I don't want to speak about. They have suspended her." Amy sighed and said.

" I think it is best if you take this one."

" Probably."

" Get in the Car." Sherlock Hissed through his teeth. Allie climbed into the Cab and looked out the window.

" WHAT MADE YOU DO THAT?" He yelled.

" They called me a Freak.

" Allie, We have to get used to being called that."

" But Dad, They also called you a Freak." Sherlock looked down at Allie, She was Eleven now and was highly defensive of her Father.

" Allie, I can't say I'm proud of you, because that was wrong, Even though That Ass insulted both of us, doesn't mean you can almost kill him." Allie looked confused.

" Allie, You were punching him so hard you almost busted his lungs." Allie gasped.

" I didn't mean..."

" I know Allie. How bout we go see Uncle Mycroft?"


	6. Toby's house

**A/N: Disclaimer! I don't own any of Scorpion or Sherlock characters! Now also, If any of you were wondering, Timelines were different for Scorpion then they were for Sherlock, Allie is Eleven when Walter and Ralph come to London.**

" Here is my place!" Toby said and pushed open the door. The house opened to a Living room.

" Three bedrooms, Three Bathrooms, A Kitchen, A Living room, and A Den! Not to mention the Garage down below!" Walter smiled and dumped his luggage by the door, he slumped down in a chair. Ralph rushed into each room and then picked a bedroom.

" Ralph, take off your shoes." Walter called. The boy kicked off his shoes and pulled all his luggage into his new bedroom. Walter stood up and took his luggage into the last room, He quickly un-packed.

" Walter! Lunch is ready!" Toby called. Walter walked out and found Toby and Ralph playing Phase 10. Toby motioned to a plate of food.

" Thanks." Walter sat down and started eating.

" We just started, would you like to join?" Toby asked, Walter nodded and Toby dealed him in.


	7. Scorpion in 221B

" YOU DID WHAT!?" Amy Screamed. Amy had finally found out about Allie's Drug addiction.

" ALEXISA MARIE HOLMES!" Allie looked up lazily.

" Yes Mother? You aren't helping my Damn Head-ache."

" Don't talk to me That way Young lady!" Allie thought she had been finished when her Father had found her in an Alley, She was half-dead and couldn't walk. Sherlock had brought her home.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD STOOP THAT LOW! You Know What Drugs will do to You!" There was a ring at the Door and Sherlock, who had been silent un-till now, Got up and walked out to the Door. Allie, Even in her Drug induced state, could hear him speaking. Soon he walked in and Three people were following him.

" Amy, Allie, this is Walter O'Brien, Toby Curtis, and Ralph Dineen. Walter, Toby, Ralph, this is My wife Amy and Daughter Allie." Sherlock said sitting down on John's chair. Walter shook Amy's hand and went to shake Allie's hand but stopped as he saw what state she was in. He blinked confused. Toby Curtis whispered something in his ear. Allie blinked and frowned, the youngest of them All, Ralph Dineen, sat there and stared at her.

" Dad! Why are they here?" She groaned, She flipped upside down. She smirked, They looked better this way.

" Sorry, Um, I'm Walter, as Mr. Holmes said, but, um, We are genuis's." Walter said. Allie sighed.

" You brag a lot. For a person who can not calculate the regular human beings." She groaned.

" Sorry about my daughter." Amy said.

" It's okay, If I was in a Drug induced state I wouldn't want to talk to strangers." Toby said, Allie stiffened and sat up straight.

" How do you know that?"

" By the bags under your eyes and the hollowness of your voice..."

Allie jumped up and had Toby on the ground in a choke hold within seconds,

" Say that again. I _Dare_ you." She hissed by his ear.

" ALLIE!" Sherlock jumped over and yanked her off of Toby.

" Go to your room." He said, Allie grunted and strutted to her room. She slammed the Door behind her and turned on her music. She turned the volume up to blaring. Soon there was a knock on her door.

" Go Away!" She yelled.


	8. Escape of 221B

" I don't think it's fair what your dad did." Ralph yelled over the music. Allie snorted.

" Thank you." She turned down the blaring rock music. " What are you doing here?"

" Um. I'm here on Vacation, So we came to see if your father was as smart as people say he is."

" Of course he is. I'm the same."

" Obviously not, Or else you wouldn't be a addict." He said. Allie stiffened, She turned on her bed to where her head was hanging down by the side of the bed.

" Thank you, Smart Ass." She growled.

" Is there anyway to get out of your room without your parents seeing?"

" The window. Mrs. Hudson's bins are right under it." Allie started tying a sheet to climb down with.

" Mrs. Hudson?"

" She is the owner of the Flat. Is Walter your dad?"

Ralph snorted.

" No, but he is more like one then my real Dad." Allie pushed open her window and threw the sheet out. She anchored it and started climbing down.


	9. Defiance of Authority

**A/N: Disclaimer I do not own any BBC Sherlock characters or Scorpion characters. **

Allie and Ralph darted between streets and into an ally as some police drove by.

" Why are we hiding from the Police?" Ralph asked.

" Because they will recognize me and will tell my father." Suddenly there was a Chime on her Mobile.

_Come home. Bring Ralph. I don't know what your Planning, But stop before Something happens.- SH_

Allie Snorted and replied.

_Stop begging. I will come home when I solve the Starla murder. -AMH_

_* CHIME*_

_Allie The Starla Murder is beyond you. Come home and I will help you Solve another. -SH_

_SH I need to do this myself.-AMH_

Allie disabled her phone tracking and then headed towards Scotland Yard.

" I thought that you wanted to stay away from cops." Ralph commented. Suddenly his phone was ringing. Allie took it from him and answered.

" Allie Holmes." She backed away from Ralph.

" Bring Ralph back. Paige will kill me." It was Walter, Allie could tell he was on speaker.

" Nope, Oh and Dad, Stop trying to stop me from using my skills."

" Allie please. Come home." That was Amy.

" Shit. Mom, Don't. I'm not coming back until I solve the Starla case."

" Dammit Child. Bring Ralph back at least." Toby said.

" Child? You call me a Child but yet I can tell that you were a addicted to Gambling, and drinking before Walter found you."

" ALXESIA! Dammit, I will have the police on your trail within moments." Sherlock threatened.

" You know, Sherlock, That I know the back streets and the allies of this town better than you."

" Allie please." Her mother was crying.

" Good bye." Allie hung up, and she disabled any tracking systems.

" Where to now?" Allie's mouth twitched..

" John's."


	10. Suspects!

**A/N: Sorry for the Delay. I was busy with things. Anyway here is the Chapter! Still don't own any of BBC's Sherlock or CBS's Scorpion. Thank you for Reviewing! And I will take your Idea into consideration!**

" Allie! Come in!" John exlaimed. Then he saw The boy. " Who is this? What did Sherlock tell you about brining home boys" He whispered to the Allie.

" That's Ralph Dineen. Ralph this is John Watson, Mary Watson and Abigal Watson." She said quickly. John grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

" Allie, where is Sherlock? You look like you walked here from Bakerstreet."

" We did. Dad is still at Bakerstreet."

" What are you doing." So then Allie had to explain.

" I want to prove to Dad that I can take care of myself. And in order to do that, I'm going to solve the Starla case."

" Sit, Allie, Sherlock and I worked on that case for two weeks. If your father can't solve it then why do you think you can?"

" Because, Father was worried about Mother." The Starla murder had been five years ago. " I have gathered information and think I have an Idea."

" Well who is it then?" Allie looked up at John with a wide grin on her Face.

" Sebastian Moran."


	11. 11 Is The Best Chapter!

**A/N: Sorry for the refrence! But I had to! Anyway. Disclaimer! I don't own any of BBC's Sherlock or CBS's Scorpion characters.**

" Are you sure?" Mary asked.

" Put togheter the Evidence." Allie said. " I need John so that I can get into the Morque."

" Or you could just ask Molly." Allie sighed and slapped her forehead.

" Yes, I could do that. But you have a car."

" Good point." John grabbed keys off a table and told them to go outside to wait. Allie and Ralph looked at each other, But headed out the Door.

" ALLIE! WAIT!" Mary ran over and handed her a jacket, Allie Was in a sweat outfit. Allie put the jacket on and walked outside. Soon John joined them and they all climbed into the Car.


	12. Dead Bodies!

" Are you sure?" Molly asked.

" Yes." John answered.

" But he is like Eight." She said motioning to Ralph.

" I don't really want to see dead people, I'll wait here." He said. Allie rolled her eyes.

" Can we go in? I need to see Starla." Molly nodded she turned to go into the Morgue.

" I'll stay with Ralph." John said. Allie followed Molly in, Molly Hooper walked over to the storage area and pulled out a body.

" Here you go." She said Allie examined the Body.

" Classic head shot, But there is still broken skin on his knuckles. His jaw is broken, And if I'm correct The head shot was not the cause of death."

" What? The head shot was fatal." Molly said.

" Yes it would have been. If Starla had been alive. Moran choked Starla to death, then shot him in the head to make it look like a sniper."

" What? Allie, Who is Moran?"

" Sebastian Moran. I need to get to Lestrade without Sherlock finding out."

" I can call him."

" Thank you." Suddenly Allie's Mobile rang. She looked at it.

_UnKnown_ Number. She quickly hit answer.

" Hello?"

" Congratulation's Alxeasia Marie Holmes. You solved my puzzle." Was the deep rich voice on the other end.


	13. MorMor?

**A/N: This chapter came into existence because of MorMor... And for all of you who don't know MorMor is Moriarty and Moran... OUR fandom created a character to ship with Moriarty It's Crazy.**

" I had rather Hoped that Sherlock would have solved it..." The voice Crooned.

" Moriarty." Allie said sing-song like and walked out of the room.

" Oh your voice is younger then I expected." He said.

" Did that surprise you?"

" NOT REALLY!" Moriarty shouted. " Now that you solved the case, why don't you run back to Dada and tell him that the Big BAD WOLF Is Coming."

" No." Allie Replied.

" Excuse me?"

" I will not tell Father that you did this."

" Did what?" Moriarty asked obviously confused.

" Have I confused you? How strange, an 11 year old confusing Moriarty."

" What is it?" Moriarty was getting into a rage.

" Oh, Just the Obvious. You protected Moran. You don't protect anyone but those you love. You barely even protect Them. So. Why? Why would you protect Moran?" Allie asked smiling.

" Oh and Thank you!" She said quickly. " For Confirming my suspicions about Moran."

Allie hung up and walked over to John.

" Lets go."


	14. Gregory Lestrade

" Sebastian Moran." Allie said to Lestrade. " Or More correctly the King of Crime."

" Who? Moriarty?" Lestrade asked.

" Yeah, basically." She held out her hand and Lestrade returned her phone.

" Thank you!" She spun her chair around. " Oh do a favor and release the American."

" Why?" Lestrade asked, Someone knocked on the Door.

" Why did you call Father?" Allie asked.

" I thought." He started.

" No You didn't." Allie stood up. " You assumed that Sherlock had put me up to this, So you called him to tell him that I was here. But I Solved this case myself! Sherlock missed the obvious in his worry." Sherlock walked into the room.

" You, Are in Trouble."


	15. Punishment!

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been lazy and didn't have any ideas. But here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Allie sighed and handed over her phone.

"You are grounded." Her father said taking out the battery and putting the mobile in his pocket.

"You ran away, You took on a highly dangerous case, you ignored my rules as if they were just pieces of paper to be thrown away." Sherlock slammed his fist on the table.

"You worried your mother and you got me in trouble with an USA Homeland Security officer."

"Dad." Allie said completely deadpan.

"Don't Dad me!" Sherlock said.

"Dad, I solved the case didn't I?" She asked leaning forwards.

"No, You didn't." Allie glared at him. "Solving the case is catching the bad guy!"

"You're just jealous that I could solve it and you couldn't!" Allie said slamming back her chair.

"Allie." Sherlock said warningly.

"Oh you go around prancing with your giant intellect saying 'I'm Sherlock Holmes the Consulting Detective.' And then I go, I go and solve a case that you couldn't and suddenly I'm the one in trouble? How many times did you ignore your parents rules?" She asked before spinning on her heel and storming to her room, She slammed the door behind her and leaned against it.

* * *

><p>"Ralph, Paige told me to keep you safe, If she knew that you had been in prison she would kill me!" Walter said.<p>

"Walter relax, the kid was just having a bit of fun." Toby said leaning back and putting his hat over his eyes.

"Oh, So it's okay for a nine year old to be in prison now?" Walter asked.

"No, He didn't plan to go to prison. Blame Holmes's daughter for that."

"Toby, It's okay." Ralph said quietly. Walter and Toby turned to face him.

"Can we go home?" Ralph asked.

"Sure bud." Toby said ruffling Ralph's hair, "After you cheer up."

"Toby." Walter said warningly.

"So lets go get ice cream, or whatever these Brits call it." Toby grabbed his jacket and grabbed Ralph's he handed Ralph his jacket before heading out the door.


End file.
